HPCR31
Hotaru's Pain! Was That Really... Me? (ほたるの痛み！本当に...私はでしたか？''Hotaru no itami! Hontōni... Watakushiha deshita ka?) is the thirty-first episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 80th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hotaru trying to find out which Desert Emissary is Cure Blossom. Plot Hotaru seems to be getting constant visions, but in one of these visions, she sees Cure Rose herself. Cure Rose says that Lady Sabakuno Namida had never before revealed that she brainwashed Cure Blossom to join the Desert Emissaries. Hotaru asks Lady Sabakuno Namida about Cure Blossom, but her aunt refuses to tell. When Hotaru tries to ask the Cures about it, she ends up summoning a Desertrian. What is Hotaru going to do? Synopsis Hotaru is in her room, reading a book. However, she suddenly gets a splitting headache and receives a vision. In the vision, she sees Cure Rose herself, but Cure Rose looked very serious. Cure Rose explained that her aunt, Lady Sabakuno Namida, had never before revealed that she brainwashed Cure Blossom to join the Desert Emissaries. Cure Rose also said that she wanted Hotaru to find Cure Blossom, before it's too late. The vision then ended. Hotaru closed her book, and walked to the throne room, where Lady Sabakuno Namida was scolding Hajar and Marudeva. When the two Emissaries left, Hotaru asked her aunt if they could talk. Lady Sabakuno Namida asked what was wrong, but Hotaru asked about which Desert Emissary was Cure Blossom. Lady Sabakuno Namida was confused, so Hotaru explained. After the explanation, Lady Sabakuno Namida grew angry, and refused to tell. Hotaru ran back to her room, where she tried to think of people who could help her. That's when she decided to ask the people whom she would have never asked: the Pretty Cure. She then disappeared in search of them. Meanwhile, Ayano, Rina and Yuri were helping Erika settle in at Saku Academy, and Erika said that this school will be awesome. Rina calls Hanae's phone and tells her that Erika's all settled in, and Hanae (with Hinata and Itsuki) both say that it's great that she'll be with Ayano almost all the time. Later on, Erika was introduced as the new student in the class, and Erika said that she was Ayano's big sister. Ayano looked embarrassed, and said that she's only older by 2 minutes, making the class laugh. The teacher then asked for the summer homework, and some people groaned. At lunch, Ayano explained that if Erika was older by 2 minutes other than Ayano being Erika's darkness, then it wouldn't be weird. Rina and Yuri came along, and they agreed. After school ended that day, the Cures and Akiyama-sensei met up with each other, and Akiyama-sensei asked how Minako's new elementary school was. Minako said that the students and teacher were so nice, and she quickly fit in. She also made a new friend, who was Hanasaki Hikari, Hanae's younger sister. Erika became annoyed and wanted to be told how her new school was, making everyone laugh. Suddenly, Hotaru appeared in front of the Cures and said that she had found them. The Cures got ready to transform, but Hotaru called a truce. She said that she wanted to talk, but Hinata said that Hotaru would probably mess up their minds, but Hotaru said that she wouldn't. She tried to plead with them, but they didn't seem to listen. The mascots, however, realised something was wrong with Hotaru, something that she wanted to talk to the Cures about urgently. Hotaru grew angry, and saw Nakahara Yukio. Yukio was writing on a piece of paper and holding a balloon, and said that his jokes are nothing compared to Erika's, who will probably get the title of "school clown". Hotaru looked at Yukio's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from him and merged it with his balloon, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and the Cures transformed. However, this Desertrian was powered up due to Hotaru's anger. Hotaru shouted that she only wanted to talk, and not to fight. The mascots then shouted that Hotaru was having visions, just like Cure Rose was. And the visions were both about Cure Blossom! This left everyone shocked, and Hotaru and Cure Rose stared at each other, wondering how they both got visions about Cure Blossom. Major Events * It is revealed that Lady Sabakuno Namida had brainwashed Cure Blossom to join the Desert Emissaries. * It is also revealed that Hotaru is getting visions. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hotaru * Lady Sabakuno Namida * Hajar * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Akiyama-sensei * Nakahara Yukio Trivia Gallery Cure_Blossom_Mirage.png|Cure Rose appears in Hotaru's vision B9vH8RYCAAAzVj3.jpg|Hotaru appears in front of the Cures Shocked Hotaru.jpg|Hotaru stares at Cure Rose in shock Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures